lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fellowship in the Alternate Aftermath
These are the lives of each Fellowship member in the alternate universe, in the events following the War of the Ring. King Elessar Telcontar of the Reunited Kingdom Frodo Baggins of the Shire Although finally free of the One Ring's influence, Frodo cannot help but to feel vaguely guilty for what he have done on his dark journey. He also has burning hatred for the enemies that have pursued him for the ring and even wishes revenge upon them, including the ever-dangerous Witch-king of Angmar. Then something inside him has turned him into a winged monster, which flies through Middle-earth killing every single orc in Mordor's ruins as well as the heartless men of Gondor in Ithilien, burning the entire encampmet to ashes. Frodo wakes up the next morning and finds himself far from home and wearing torn clothes, with no memory of what has happened the night before. Following Aragorn's advice, Frodo goes on a soul-searching journey but often questions why he is fighting onward. Unfortunately, Frodo got more than he bargained for when the evil spirits the One Ring has bred while taking souls of its bearers started to wreak havoc upon Middle-earth. Their leader Froebel, who bears a striking resemblence to Frodo, has tricked many Gondorians and some others (including Sam) so they can help him release Morgoth. Meanwhile, while trying to come to terms with his newfound powers, Frodo becomes even more depressed upon finding clues from his journey to Mordor, and comes to a conclusion the chaos reigning upon the world is entirely his fault. Almost unnoticed by himself, however, lies within a wish to right his wrongs. Back in Gondor, Froebel threatens Faramir and summons a flying monster to destroy what remains of Osgiliath. Frodo arrived just in time to test his strength against the summon with the help of friends both old and new, defeating it and foiliing Froebel's plans. The Hobbit faces two of the ring's renmants while chasing Froebel throughout the plains. Finding himself back in Weathertop, he finds Aragorn wounded and Froebel with a knife. In sudden rage, Frodo fights his enemy to the death. Just as Frodo was near defeat and Froebel attempts to kill him but is stabbed by Sam, who was then thrown to the ground. Frodo then kills him by throwing him in the lava below the tower before the Great Purge washed it away. Because of the Great Purge, Frodo and the other Hobbits are grown into a size of a Mortal Man. Frodo relocated the other Fellowship members with a help of a shieldmaiden named Dernwyn, but also finds more clues that eventually lead him to the Witch-king, who survived a near-fatal stab with a Zwill Crossblade by Frodo himself. Frodo then helped his friends escape their captors by taking a different path through the Rhudaur ruins. He then freed himself from guilt by cutting his hair and setting it beside Bilbo's resting place. Samwise Gamgee of the Shire Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf Category:Fan-fiction